


How it all began

by Fenrirs_Maw



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrirs_Maw/pseuds/Fenrirs_Maw
Summary: A short one shot of how Blake and Ruby first got together





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please leave constructive advice

I don't know why I’m so nervous to ask Ruby for her help. I thought to myself as I made my way to Ruby’s forge.Nervously opening the door I spotted her. Ruby stood in front of the forge with a heavenly glow from the fire, her silver eyes focused and glowing like two moons bright enough to chase away the darkest of nights. Her gloves and apron two sizes too big and her tongue sticking out in focus as she takes the blade she was working on out of the flame and to the anvil. Picking up the hammer she begin to shape in the same way an artist would create a masterpiece. As I watched in awe I couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in my stomach once again rise up as I moved further into a domain that was not mine and regret that I was about to disturb this artist. Coughing lightly to get this precious jewels attention I couldn’t help but notice her jump a little. As she turned around she seemingly tried to hide her work. “Hi Blake whats up?” she nervously questioned. I raised an eyebrow and asked what she was working on as Ruby has never acted this way around me. “Oh you know nothing much,” she responded all to quickly. And then proceeded to chase me out.  
“What did I do wrong here Yang. Help me out,” I pleaded. Yang just laughs and says I'll find out eventually. Several weeks go by and Ruby installs a lock on her forge she says its cause of thieves but I can't help but feel she did it cause of me.  
As I glare angrily at the calendar silently cursing today; my birthday, I hear a knock at my door. As I open it I’m met with a nervous Ruby asking if she can come in. Of course I tell her and stand to the side as she drags a large case in. as I am opening it she explains that it’s my present. I open the case and see a new katana, red and black with a white edge and a yellow hilt and all four of our symbols running down the side. She explains that we’re a family and that weapon shows it. As she rambles I lean over and kiss her and while shes in a daze all I can think to myself is how lucky am I to have her.


End file.
